


Miserably

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [171]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on the farm, Hobbie isn't having very much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserably

Wes dodged a flying apple and continued picking more from the tree. He wasn’t very fond of this task either, but he didn’t want to face the wrath of his mother if it wasn’t completed.

“Admit it Wes, you just brought me here to do chores. My only leave for months and I’m going to be too sore to fly by the time we get back to base.” Hobbie scowled at him, holding another piece of fruit as though he were considering throwing that one as well.

“I will admit to nothing of the sort. I knew we’d both end up with some chores, because that’s just the way life is on a farm, but we’ve had time to swim and ride and go to the local tavern too.” Wes shrugged, “We’ll go out tonight, I know just the place and maybe you’ll even get to dance with some of the pretty girls from this region.”

Hobbie sighed miserably, “It’s a barn isn’t it. You’re taking me to that barn dance that I heard your sisters talking about yesterday.”

“Maybe. Don’t make too many assumptions though, it might be a barn but they decorate it and there are plenty of great places to sit and drink, play a few games of chance, dance with a pretty girl or steal a few kisses if she likes you, and get all of the local gossip. I always had fun at the barn dances. It might be low-tech or seem primitive, but not everything has to be fancy strobe lights and techno music.” Wes dodged another apple and caught the third. “I think the next time I come home I’ll bring Tycho. He might appreciate the fields of grains and the old growth forests. I bet he wouldn’t complain so much about the care of small innocent animals.”

Hobbie rolled his eyes, “I’d like to be present when you ask him to come with you on leave. Just to see his face; it would be priceless. I can’t imagine that he’d go anywhere, willingly, with you.”

“Well, I’d ask Wedge, but you know how he is about being dirtside on real planets sometimes.” Wes grinned, “Plus, I want to see Tycho’s face when I ask him too. Just promise you’ll take a holo so we can remember it forever.”


End file.
